


Suckerpunch

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: He turns around expecting to see accusation on Elijah’s face, and bewilderment on Orlando’s, but instead… Elijah looks stunned, but that’s not what gives the game away. It’s the flush on Orlando’s cheeks, an echo of Dom’s own guilt. He knows, then, and sees Orlando get it a second later, understanding in Elijah’s perfect stillness what none of them has said aloud.





	Suckerpunch

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](https://nubeinchild.livejournal.com/profile)[**nubeinchild**](https://nubeinchild.livejournal.com/), who stumped me with a line from [Exorcism](http://airgiodslv.dombillijah.com/stories/exorcism.html) and asked for Orlando/Dom/Elijah of angsty/porny nature.

It’s risky, and more than a little naughty, to be here with Orlando while Elijah is only in the next hotel room over, probably in the shower washing their semen from his skin. But that’s part of the thrill, really; imagining Elijah wet and naked while Dom licks his way down Orlando’s chest, picturing Elijah with his hand sliding through soap-slick suds to wrap around his cock at the same time Dom takes Orlando into his mouth. It’s delicious, and forbidden, and the best part about it is that neither of them have any idea.

Orlando’s hips snap upward so fast that Dom nearly chokes, gagging on hot flesh the same way Elijah had barely half-an-hour ago, and Dom reaches up in retaliation to pinch Orlando’s nipples, hard, just as the trailer door bangs open behind him and a familiar voice calls out, “Dom, you forgot…” Elijah trails off as Dom guiltily lifts his head, stomach crashing to his toes as Orlando’s cock slips free between his lips.

He turns around expecting to see accusation on Elijah’s face, and bewilderment on Orlando’s, but instead… Elijah looks stunned, but that’s not what gives the game away. It’s the flush on Orlando’s cheeks, an echo of Dom’s own guilt. He knows, then, and sees Orlando get it a second later, understanding in Elijah’s perfect stillness what none of them has said aloud.

For a few seconds, the air is thick and crackling between them, too hot for Dom to draw into his lungs, and no one moves. Then Elijah turns on his heel and flees, the door crashing shut behind him. Dom avoids Orlando’s eyes as he stands, and makes sure he’s the next to leave.


End file.
